1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sexual aid and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to stimulate the upper vaginal wall without impinging on the therein contained urethra.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sex devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sex devices previously devised and utilized for the purpose of sexual stimulation and/or exercise are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,930 to Sekuliuch issued Dec. 14, 1976 and relates to a self-contained gynecologic stimulator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,362 to Jacobs issued Dec. 29, 1998 and relates to glandular stimulator device and method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,707 to Dabney issued May 9, 2000 and relates to a sexual aid. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,156, a design patent, to Kain issued Sep. 23, 1997 and relates to an erogenic stimulator.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe sexual aid that allows allowing a user to stimulate the upper vaginal wall without impinging on the therein contained urethra.
In this respect, the sexual aid according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to stimulate the upper vaginal wall without impinging on the therein contained urethra.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sexual aid which can be used for allowing a user to stimulate the upper vaginal wall without impinging on the therein contained urethra. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.